


Stay

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Gift Fics [Starrie Wolf] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Set between Seasons 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt “imagine Person A of your OTP picking up sleepy Person B and carrying them to bed, and Person B just snuggles their face into Person A’s shoulder”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [witchyemerald](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1197971.html)!

Stiles had a key to the loft. Or, at least, Derek assumed he had somehow gotten a copy of the key to the loft, since Stiles has been letting himself in for the past few weeks. So it wasn’t really a surprise to get back from grocery shopping and hear a familiar heartbeat inside the loft, see Stiles lounging on his couch.

Seeing Stiles _asleep_ on his couch, however, is new.

Derek felt his lips twitch as he crept past Stiles to the kitchen to put everything away. Even asleep, the teenager was his usual pile of ungainly limbs. One arm flopped limply over his belly while the other curled around a cushion, one leg almost hanging off the edge of the couch.

Exiting the kitchen, Derek paused to watch Stiles sleep, frowning minutely as he noticed the awkward position his head was in. Clearly, the couch was never meant for someone of Stiles’ height to stretch lengthwise over it. He personally had never experienced any sort of physical discomfort after waking up due to sleeping positions – yay for wolfy powers, Stiles had mumbled peevishly when that topic came up – but Stiles had complained incessantly enough about “cricks in his neck” that he knew all about them anyway.

Making a snap decision, Derek crossed to the couch in two long strides and hoisted Stiles into his arms, one arm over a shoulder and down to support his back, and the other under his knees. It was either having Stiles complain about being picked up like he weighed nothing – Derek didn’t know how to explain to him (without suffering a new round of complaints) that 147 pounds weighed about as much as a feather did; he regularly bench-pressed twice that without breaking a sweat – or having Stiles complain about aching all over after he woke up. It was a lose-lose situation, but he didn’t like seeing Stiles in any sort of pain.

The teenager in his arms blinked sleepily, cracking an eye open. “D’rek,” he slurred. “y’re back.”

He grunted, beginning to walk over to his bed, only to freeze when Stiles tugged him closer and _snuggled_ into his shoulder. The teenager made an indistinct happy noise and mumbled something so muffled that even werewolf hearing couldn’t pick out what he was saying.

Derek forced himself to breathe, to inhale slowly, exhale, and repeat.

Then he took the remaining few steps to the bed, and gently deposited Stiles into it. Only Stiles wouldn’t let go, clutching loosely at his forearm when Derek tried to pull away.

“Stay,” he mumbled sleepily.

He could break the hold easily, but Derek found that he didn’t want to. Carefully, without dislodging Stiles’ fragile grip on him, Derek crawled into bed next to Stiles and wrapped his own arm around the other.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
